


I'll Always Protect You

by MoralSky



Series: Ghoul Boyfriends [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaneki's incident with his date with Rize, Kaneki had been gone for a long time.<br/>Hide went to go look for his best friend, but while he was searching for his friend. Hide encounter some ghouls,<br/>that's when Kaneki came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just a regular day as any other. Hide was headed to Kamii University, but this time alone, because Kaneki was going through something obviously. After he had his date with Rize Kaneki stopped coming to school.
> 
> Hide sent him some food after he got discharged from the hospital, and text him but there was no reply from him for a week. He then came back after that week and Kaneki and Hide hung out for a little bit. Also with Hide's friend

It was just a regular day as any other. Hide was headed to Kamii University, but this time alone, because Kaneki was going through something obviously. After he had his date with Rize Kaneki stopped coming to school.

Hide sent him some food after he got discharged from the hospital, and text him but there was no reply from him for a week. He then came back after that week and Kaneki and Hide hung out for a little bit. Also with Hide's friend

Nishio, but then Nishio kicked hide into an ally, and hide blacked out for a moment. Hide went through a lot and his friend was always there protecting him.

This time he wanted to be the one to protect Kaneki. While hide was at school, he would space out more often than usually. He was so worried about his friend he couldn't think straight.

He was glad that school was over, so he could finally go search for his friend. He did a lot of research on ghouls to be prepared for any of them. He also got a lot of information from the CCG on his friend.

There was to types of nicknames for kaneki, "The Eyepatch and The Centipede."

Hide was able to sneak some information on Kaneki's whereabouts. Every place hide went to he couldn't finda Kaneki.

It was getting really dark now and hide knew he had to head back to his apartment. He can pick this up tomorrow. He took the shortcut to his house,( he should have know better than to go through an ally all alone).

He was almost on his way home, before these too dudes popped out of the shadows. There dressed all sloppy and there scent was unbearable, hide couldn't help but cover his nose.

" You guys seriously need a bath." Hide said with his nose still scrunched up.

" Who do you think your talking to you damn brat!" one of the guys responded. Then both eyes turned black and there irises red. They were both drooling, taking slow steps towards there prey.

Hide froze for a moment to scared to move, he was worried that they might pounce on him.(why didn't I realized they were ghouls. I need to learn to shutup sometimes). He could tell they must not have had there meal in awhile.

Hide was backing up as they were getting closer. Hide was looking around for some type of defence, there was only a broken pipe. He didn't care he quickly grabbed that for his defence.

They released there kagune which was on there arm."Hey! you better be careful or you guys might get hurt." he said with a shakey voice and trembling like puppy with no fur.

The guys started laughing at the human as if he some kind of idiot. After they had there good laugh they were about to pounce on him. They froze in place, and there face turned in horror and fear.

Hide was wondering where all this fear came from, it was only him. Then he smiled realizing that they might recognize who he was, and seen how awesome he was.

"Sooo you finally realized who you were dealing with." with a smirk on his face he went into a fighting stance with the broken pole he had in his hand.

They tried to runaway but, another kagune caught them and ripped them in half. It was tentacle like kagune. It appeared from behind Hide.

Hide was actually shaking even more, because there was a ghoul right behind him. But he wondered why it didn't attack him but the other dudes. While still holding the pole tight and close to him. He turned around slowly, and notice it was a familiar ghoul.

There was some things different about his mate(yes kaneki and hide were couples after the rize incident) his hair was all white now and a little longer, he had more muscles than before they were nice toned. He even grew some height. Hide pouted a little at there height difference, he was no longer the tall one in this relationship.

"Hide?" Kaneki said with a calm low voice.

Hide got out of his train of thoughts and realized how close Kaneki was to him. He started blushing like crazy and was a little embarrassed of the situation. Hide tried to hide away his blush so Kaneki won't notice, but Kaneki wasn't stupid and definitely not slow.

Kaneki smiled at how cute hide was when he was blushing. The silence began to bother the both of them, Hide was trying to think of something to say, but Kaneki ended up saying something first.

" How come your walking in a dark ally by yourself it's dangerous out here at night." with a serious tone in his voice. That made hide angry at what he just said(is he really questioning me? I should be the one questioning him) Hide narrowed his eyes at kaneki.

" I should be the one questioning you. How come you stop seeing me, how come you don't respond to my texts, how come you don't answer your phone, w-why a-a-are you avoiding me..... I..." Hide's voice was cracking and a tear fell from his eyes. Kaneki just froze at hide's words and he didn't know how to answer them, he could tell Hide was really upset and sad at what happened some months ago. Kaneki hate to see hide like this, and it made his heartache seeing the pain hide's eyes.

" I use to think that you didn't love me anymore." As hide finally dropped the pole and was wiping the tears away. That made Kaneki's heart drop even more. How could he stop loving the goofball, Hide meant so much to Kaneki. He did all of this to protect Hide not hurt him.

" Then when I would walk pass Anteiku I would see you with your new friends, having fun and laughing together. I was really happy for you. I didn't want to ruin your happiness." He said with a smile on his face." I was happy as long as you were happy, e-even if....you didn't love me anymore." the last comment he muttered under his breath.

He turned his gaze away from Kaneki so he won't notice that he was about to cry again. Hide expected Kaneki to leave after he was done talking, but instead he felt Kaneki's hand grab him on his arm and pulled him into a strong embrace. Kaneki nuzzled his face into the croak of Hide's neck, making Hide Blush again.

" That's not true I never stopped loving you and never will." He muttered into Hide's neck. Hide was about to tear up again at Kaneki's words, he was so happy Kaneki still loved him he wrapped his arm around his neck. Kaneki pulled away from Hide's neck to stare right into Hide's eyes. They were so close that there lips almost brushed against each other." I did what I did to protect to you. I didn't want The Agoiri Tree to hurt you or the CCG if they knew your were around me."

Kaneki hands circled around Hide's waist. He could feel that Hide's loss a LOT of weight, has been eating at all. Kaneki squeezed Hide tight but not to tight, because Hide is so small it feels like you can almost break him.

Before Hide could complain about how tight Kaneki was squeezing him. Kaneki pressed his lips against his, it caught Hide off guard. The kiss started off rough but then became a passionate make-out session, Hide melted into kaneki's embrace and kiss, he didn't know that Kaneki was such a good kisser.

Kaneki's tongue was trying to have access inside Hide's mouth, Then Hide gave him access. There tongue was like battling each other as they were kissing, Hide wasn't expecting a french kiss but it dosen't matter, because it felt good especially with his boyfriend.

Kaneki broke the kiss. Staring at Hide who was lost in total bliss, Kaneki chuckled a little at it. Hide snapped out of his thoughts and realized what time it was.

Kaneki also remembered to they didn't know they were still ally and standing here this long. Both of them pulled away, but not to far maybe about a inch away.

" So I guess you have to leave now." Hide said with a sad countenance dipping his head. Hide hated that he mentioned that, he didn't want Kaneki to leave he wanted him stay with him.

" I could walk you back home and stay with you until you wake up tomorrow." with a sly smirk on his face, with his hand in the pockets of his black hoodie. Hide quickly brought his head up and he was smiling so hard, that it look like it would have split his face. His eyes were glistening at that idea, even if it was for one night.

" S-sure." Hide said happily, he started blushing again. Kaneki gave him another kiss, but it was a quick one a little peck. They intertwined their Fingers together and was headed towards Hide's apartment, they were talking while they were walking their and laughing together.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this is my first time writing on here. Leave comments  
> and tell me what you guys think. Don't worry I can take criticism


End file.
